Escaping the madness
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey has went out to escape the madness of his family but will he ever return? R


**I'm back from holiday so I decided to write a "I'm back!" fic just so you guys know that I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth!**

* * *

**Escaping the madness**

I love New York when it's sunny. There's no better place to be! I've escaped the madness of the lair to go to my favourite spot, Central park. My brothers and father don't know that I've left... or maybe they do.. I don't really care just as long as I get to relax for a little while.

My name is Michelangelo and I'm a mutant turtle, I know that we aren't exactly allowed to go into public even on the hottest of days but I know one bit of central park that nobody really goes because it's mostly shade and it's hidden in the trees and bushes.

My brothers don't usually come out during the daytime unless they have to, neither does my father. I usually follow the important rules but today I just had to get out!

I know exactly what my family is doing at the moment... Leo and Sensei will be meditating, Raph will probably be lifting weights and Donnie will be in his lab doing stuff that none of us would really understand.

Finally, I can lie in the grass.. I love the feel of the soft lush greenery on my skin, It's so cold and refreshing! mmmmm! I can smell a barbeque... sausages.. chicken.. burgers... Man, no pizza! Wish my family and I could have barbeques outside.. or inside for that matter! I bet April and Casey would be happy to come, Angel would too! Man.. Even Shred-head would wanna come! Obviously I'd be the one cooking because nobody else would want to! I'd have to entertain them from the barbeque though.. they'd be bored otherwise!

The sun feels so warm today.. I miss the sun.. we never get to feel it. We're only allowed outside when it's dark... though sometimes I come out in the very early morning to watch the sun rise, best thing to see! I've taken my family to see the sunrise once.. they loved it! We were at April's and I don't remember why but we were feeling down, I went onto the roof to watch the sunrise and my family began to worry when they couldn't find me.. They came up on to the roof and watched the sun rise with me.. they thought it was beautiful.. Donnie asked me if I always did this and I told him I did it when I could, they just nodded quietly and sat with me.

I love my family, I really do. I kinda wish they were here with me now but.. I know they won't.. we got into a fight earlier about something really stupid... They didn't want me to come to fight Shredder but Donnie and I said that the more help the better. Raph and Leo don't want me to come because they want to "protect me" or whatever.. there's gonna be a lot of blood and gore so they thought it would be best if I didn't see any of it.. They seem to think I'm too "Innocent" and "childish" to be able to handle it but they're wrong! I can handle anything as long as I know they are there.. I've done stuff like that on my own before... I like to be alone sometimes when I go out and obviously I get attacked or I see someone else get mugged or something and I obviously have to fight. yeah I come home injured sometimes, yeah I come home covered in someone else's blood occasionally but my family are always there to help me afterwards so it's no big deal!

Leonardo's probably the worst, He's such a mother hen! if any of us come home with so much as a paper-cut he'll worry to death and blame himself... I hate it when he does that! He's gets eaten up by guilt at the smallest things! I wish he'd realise that not everything is his fault.. He's a great brother and leader though.. I know Raph thinks he could do better but honestly.. I think if he was given the leader role he'd want Leo to do it.. Raph would worry too much and he'd change dramatically.

Raphael.. the Martyr... He's pretty good at the whole guilt thing too... We all feel guilt but it's usually when it is actually our own fault but with Leo and Raph it's whenever something bad happens to someone they care about. Raph is unlucky though because he has a bad temper.. He loses control and usually does something he regrets afterwards and it's usually to me... I remember the lead pipe that Raph nearly hit me with.. he was so guilty afterwards but at least he met Casey and it did help a little with the anger issues.

Donatello is the complete opposite! he's so calm and relaxed.. I guess it comes with being super smart.. Donnie is probably my best friend, he doesn't go on these guilt trips and he's always there to help us with anything. He'll just keep quiet as we tell him our problems and he'll give us really good advice afterwards.. and yet.. we never get to hear his problems. I know he has them but he always keeps them quiet, I don't know why. He won't even tell Sensei.

Sensei, our father and tutor. He's the greatest father we could ask for! He'll always listen and get us to talk about our problems except Donnie because he's hardly ever out of his lab to talk to! Splinter took us in when he saw us get mutated, he didn't know that we had been mutated but it didn't seem to matter because he's too caring to ignore us! He'd do anything for us and we'd do anything for him.. It's a pretty good life really!

Man, I'm boiling here! It's actually kinda nice... If us turtles could tan I'd be so brown! or maybe I'd be burnt... one or the other. I love this... I think I'm just gonna close my eyes and.. hmm.. that's... I feel really tired... now.. guess a little nap wouldn't... hurt...

_**A few minutes later..**_

**Normal POV**

Michelangelo opened his eyes to see the bright golden sun shining down on him, he smiled a little before yawning. He took out his shell-cell and groaned.

**10 missed calls**

**8 messages**

Mikey opened the messages to see two from each member of his family asking about where he was and what he was doing. Mikey looked at the time.

**4:00 pm**

He groaned a little louder he'd been out since 2 O'clock and had intending on going home at half past, he knew he'd be in big trouble when he got home yet he couldn't push himself to get up. He eventually decided that he'd have to go home so he tried to get up but found he couldn't, his arms had seized up and he couldn't move them at all.

''That's odd... I moved one earlier to look at my phone..'' Mike mumbled, he tried to move them arm with the shell-cell but found he couldn't then he looked at his right arm, It had a small red injection mark on it. Mikey gulped loudly he was stuck, someone had come by and paralyzed him and now he could only move his head and face. He wasn't finding it hard to breathe or talk and he guessed that it wasn't fatal but who did it? Mikey was worried that Shredder and his foot had found him or maybe bishop. He looked around as much as he could but all he could see was the park, nobody was around yet but Mike could hear the chatter of people coming closer. Then he heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

''And if you follow us this way you will see a very vicious creäture that we are about to exterminate'' It was Mr go and Mikey was guessing that Mr touch was with him. He could hear the people getting closer and he began to panic, he couldn't move and he was about to be revealed to a bunch of people and electrocuted to death.

''No.. No please'' Mikey murmured to himself as he tried to struggle but nothing happened, ''Not like this, please! Not like this!'' Mikey heard three thuds from behind, he was too afraid the look but whoever they were they were running towards him. Mike closed his eyes and prepared himself for whatever was about to happen but instead of something awful he felt a gentle hand stroke his forehead.

''It's ok Mikey.. you're gonna be ok'' It was Donnie, He then felt two pairs of strong hands pick him up and that's when he realised that he was shaking. ''Leo, Raph.. We need to get him home before the people come''

''Who are the freaks that did this anyway?'' Raph growled angrily.

''Mr touch and Mr go.. they attacked Mikey and Sensei before... do you remember when they came home sore, stiff and burnt?'' Leo replied angrily, ''They've attacked Mikey around me as well, they're pretty tough but Mikey's always been able to handle them''

''How did they get him this time'' Don asked curiously, Mikey felt a lump in his throat. This was his own fault. He'd fallen asleep and he'd disobeyed Sensei by going out in broad daylight. He knew he'd have to tell them.

''I-It's my fault'' Mikey croaked, his throat was suddenly feeling dry.

''What?'' Donnie asked softly,

''It's my fault.. I came here earlier and I fell asleep'' Mikey still didn't open his eyes, he couldn't look at them. He felt so foolish, so stupid, so.. Pathetic!

''Mikey.. it's ok.. You were angry so you came out to cool off.. we've all done it'' Leo said gently, ''You can open your eyes now'' Mikey tried to open them but they were heavy, they were slowly becoming paralyzed.

''I-I can't.. I don't think I'll be able to close them again if I do'' Mike slurred, now he was finding it hard to open and close his mouth. He opened his eyes as his brothers set him back down on the grass,

''We can't take him away now.. Touch and Go might have the antidote'' Donnie said seriously as the three turtles looked down at the rigid one. Leo and Raph nodded to one another before disappearing off, they came back a few minutes later.

''well the people aren't coming anymore but Mr Touch and Mr Go are on their way'' Raph growled, ''I'm so gonna enjoy this!''

Why hello there Michelangelo! How are you today?'' Mr Go smiled as he and his large companion walked into the opening.

''Don't talk to him'' Leo spat, ''Have you got the antidote or not?''

''Someone is very impatient.. Isn't he Mr Touch?'' Mr Go smirked.

''Yes Mr Go, we should teach them a lesson'' Mr Touch replied with a deep voice.

''You're right! what's the fun in just handing it over?'' Mr Go grinned as they high-fived each other, charging one another up.

''Guys! Don't let them touch each other again!'' Leo called as they ran at the enemy. Mikey lay there quietly as the fight went on when suddenly a little injection rolled near him, Mike was feeling weak and knew if he didn't take the antidote soon he would probably die or be stuck like this forever. He tried to muster up enough strength to reach over the injection but he felt drained, a couple of tears rolled down his face and Mr Go began to laugh. Mikey growled angrily before grabbing the injection and injecting himself. A wave of cold travelled through his blood, he visibly shivered and sat up. He rubbed his legs to get some feeling in them before standing up and looking around, his brothers had been defeated. Leo and Donnie were being held down by Mr Touch and Raph was being held my Mr Go.

''Well! Look Mr Touch! The young Michelangelo has decided to join us!'' Mr Go grinned, ''Isn't that nice?'' Mikey winced as he stepped a little closer, he looked at his brothers and they were watching him in concern.

''Looks like he's a little sore'' Mr Touch smirked, ''Let's loosen him up a bit''

''Thanks but no thanks'' Mikey smirked back, ''I wouldn't want to give you and your boyfriend any trouble''

''No trouble at all my friend'' Mr Go smiled as he threw Raphael towards Mr Touch who expertly caught him and held him close, ''Keep a hold on those three Mr Touch'' Mikey growled angrily,

''Bring it''

Mr Go ran towards Mikey and Mike just stood there, he knew that he had to let Mr Go waste his energy before he tried to fight. Mr Go put his hands around Mikey and squeezed him as electricity drove through him, Mikey yelled and cried in pain but didn't struggle. Mr Go put him down heavily and began to punch him, Mikey could hear his brother yelling for him to fight back but he wasn't sure if he could. Mr Go placed his last punch but this one didn't hurt, Mikey smirked and kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying across the opening. Michelangelo fell to his knees, he was still weak from the paralyzing and the electric shocks. Mr Touch was lumbering towards him with his brothers in his grasp, Mikey couldn't find the energy to get up to he just watched. Mr Touch stopped in front of him and growled, Mikey swallowed loudly before slowly and painfully pushing himself up on to his feet. Michelangelo could only do one thing, He walked straight up to Mr Touch and bit him on the arm, Hard.

''YOW!'' Mr Touch yelped he dropped the three turtles and punched Mikey in the chest, large volts of electricity hit Mike along with the fist and sent him flying into a tree with a sickening crack. Mr Touch decided he'd had enough and ran to pick Mr Go up before running off into the trees. Leo, Raph and Don got up.

''MIKEY YOU DID IT!'' They cheered, they turned to see Mikey slumped against the tree trunk and he wasn't moving. They ran up to him and laid him down, His eyes were closed.

''Mikey?'' Leo gulped worriedly. ''Michelangelo?'' Raph growled angrily and punched the tree, Leo shook his baby brother but Mikey still didn't move.

''Leo..'' Don and Raph looked at the oldest.

''Mikey.. he's.. he's..'' Leo gulped as a couple of tears fell down his face, Donnie buried his face into Leo shoulder and began to cry. Raph's tears were a steady line down his cheeks and he growled, He punched the ground before dropping down next to Mikey.

''I can't believe he's gone..'' Donnie sniffed.

''wh-who's gone?'' Mikey croaked as his eyes fluttered open.

''MIKEY!'' The turtles cheered as they threw themselves onto the youngest.

''You guys ok?'' Mikey asked as they helped him up.

''We're fine'' Leo smiled, ''But are you ok?''

''A little sore but.. I should be ok'' Mikey admitted with a grin.

''We're so glad you're ok Mikey!'' Donnie grinned.

''Don't eva do that again!'' Raph growled, before pulling Mikey into a big bear hug. They carried him home gently and before Mikey knew it he was lying in bed with his brothers.

''I love you guys'' Mikey smiled tiredly,

''We love you too Mike'' Raph grinned, the three older turtles fell asleep first. Mikey was drifting off when a smile came to his face. His last thought before falling asleep was;

_**I have the best family ever!**_

**"No family is perfect.. **

**We argue, we fight. We even stop**

**talking to each other at times, but in the**

**end, family is family... the love will always**

**be there."**

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please Review xx**


End file.
